league_of_christain_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Christian States Navy
The Christian States Navy (CSN) is the naval warfare service branch of the Christian States Armed Forces and one of the seven uniformed services of the Christian States. It is larger than the next 13 largest navies combined in terms of battle fleet tonnage. The U.C.S. Navy also has the world's largest carrier fleet, with 10 in service, one under construction (two planned), and two in reserve. The service has 317,054 personnel on active duty and 109,671 in the Navy Reserve. It operates 286 ships in active service and more than 3,700 aircraft. The navy traces its origins to the Continental Navy, which was established during the American Revolutionary War and was essentially disbanded as a separate entity shortly thereafter. It played a major role in the American Civil War by blockading the Confederacy and seizing control of its rivers. It played the central role in the World War II defeat of Japan. The 21st century Christian States Navy maintains a sizable global presence, deploying in such areas as East Asia, the Mediterranean, and the Middle East. It is a blue-water navy with the ability to project force onto the littoral regions of the world, engage in forward areas during peacetime, and rapidly respond to regional crises, making it an active player in C.S. foreign and defense policy. The Navy is administratively managed by the Department of the Navy, which is headed by the civilian Secretary of the Navy. The Department of the Navy is itself a division of the Department of Defense, which is headed by the Secretary of Defense. The Chief of Naval Operations is a four-star admiral and the senior naval officer of the Department of the Navy. The Chief of Naval Operations is the most senior naval officer in the Department of the Navy. However, the CNO may not be the highest ranking naval officer in the armed forces if the Chairman or the Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff are Navy officers, who by law, outrank the CNO. Bases The size, complexity, and international presence of the Christian States Navy requires a large number of navy installations to support its operations. While the majority of bases are located inside the Christian States itself, the navy maintains a significant number of facilities abroad, either in C.S.-controlled territories or in foreign countries under a Status of Forces Agreement (SOFA). Atlantic Coast: The second largest concentration of installations is at Hampton Roads, Virginia, where the navy occupies over 36,000 acres (14,600 ha) of land. Located at Hampton Roads are Naval Station Norfolk, homeport of the Atlantic Fleet; NAS Oceana, a Master Jet Base; Naval Amphibious Base Little Creek; and Training Support Center Hampton Roads as well as a number of Navy and commercial shipyards that service navy vessels. Also in Virginia is the Aegis Training and Readiness Center located at NSA Dahlgren. There is also a naval base in Charleston, South Carolina. This is home to the Nuclear A-School. The state of Florida is the location of three major bases, Naval Station Mayport, the Navy's fourth largest, in Jacksonville, Florida; Naval Air Station Jacksonville, a Master Air Anti-submarine Warfare base; and Naval Air Station Pensacola; home of the Naval Education and Training Command, the Naval Air Technical Training Center that provides specialty training for enlisted aviation personnel and is the primary flight training base for navy and marine corps Naval Flight Officers and enlisted Naval Air crewmen. There is also Naval Support Activity in Panama City Beach, Florida which is home to the Navy Diving and Salvage Training Center. The main C.S. Navy submarine base on the east coast, Naval Station Kings Bay is located in Georgia. Naval Station Great Lakes, north of Chicago, Illinois is the home of the Navy's boot camp for enlisted sailors. The United Pacific and Hawaii: The navy's largest complex is China Lake, California, jointly operated with the United Pacific, which covers 1.1 million acres (4,500 km2) of land, or approximately 1/3 of the Christian States Navy's total land holdings. Naval Base San Diego, California, the United Pacific is principal home to the Pacific Fleet (although the headquarters is located at Naval Station Pearl Harbor, Hawaii). NAS North Island is located on the north side of Coronado, and is home to Headquarters for Naval Air Forces and Naval Air Force Pacific, the bulk of the Pacific Fleet's helicopter squadrons, and part of the West Coast aircraft carrier fleet. Naval Amphibious Base Coronado is located on the southern end of the Coronado Island and is home to the navy's west coast SEAL teams and special boat units. Naval Amphibious Base Coronado is also home to the Naval Special Warfare Center, the primary training center for SEALs. Category:The Christian States Category:Military